A battery wiring module configured to connect a plurality of batteries is disclosed in Patent Document 1. The battery wiring module includes a plurality of bus bars and a plate made of synthetic resin. The bus bars are provided to the synthetic resin plate and configured to connect electrode terminals of the adjacent batteries. The battery wiring module is assembled to a battery group in which the batteries are arranged adjacent to each other and the electrode terminals of the batteries are connected by the bus bars. The battery wiring module is assembled to the batteries and a battery module is thus obtained. Such a battery module is used as a power source of an electric vehicle and a hybrid vehicle.